While drill bit cases or boxes are available in a variety of configurations and can have a cover member which is swingably connected to another housing part and receptacles in the housing which can swing outwardly therefrom and into which the drill bits can be inserted, for the most part such cases are intended to lie flat upon the workbench when the case is closed. The bottom part of the case, upon opening of the cover, remains in position while the receptacles, by movement of the cover part, can be swung into a substantially vertical or upright position.
However, in the closed case, the receptacles are more or less horizontal so that the drill bits themselves lie substantially horizontally. An automatic opening of the case and fanning out of the receptacles by the weight of the drill bits contained therein is not possible.
A drawback of this system is that the case occupies a relatively large area on the worktable and generally cannot be hung on a wall.